


In Regards to RWBY: The Complete Saga

by GrandAdmiralJek



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralJek/pseuds/GrandAdmiralJek





	In Regards to RWBY: The Complete Saga

This is just a statement for anyone who had been reading my transcription of RWBY on this site before it was taken down over a copyright claim. For those still interested, I will be reuploading Volumes 1 and 2 and the chapters of Volume 3 that had been up on Fanfiction.net under the same name as this website, GrandAdmiralJek. Thank you, and please check out RWBY: The Complete Saga on FF.

 

-Jek


End file.
